Jack the Puppykittywolf
Jack So, you see my picture of a unknown creature with fire. Jack is a Puppykittywolf, Jack is not a stick figures, but a unknown animal. Jack have a 3 brother and 4 sister. Jack is one of the most powerful fire type animal, but what make him a god of fire while he is just a kid? The Fire Story Jack was a little one and a cute one. Since he have 3 brother's and 4 sister's, they didn't have the same power. Jack and Brittany was fire. But also Brittany was love, Mike and Miley was water, Rap and Rapie was Earth, and Lighter and Lighting was wind. Jack was the cooler one is the family. Jack and the rest weren't just type of elements, they very really love hip-hop and rock and roll song. Jack and Brittany was the master of fire guitar but she was a master of singer, Mike and Miley was the master of water blow instrument, Rap and Rapie was the master of drums, and Lighter and Lighting was the master of DJ, Rap, and other electronic.His parents are a king and queen of all elements and music since they love music. Jack and his brothers and sisters went to this school where unknown animals like him but also dogpuppy do good spell, magic, how to create and destroy elements, and how to become the elements master. The parents know that the school was the best and the kids agree. When the kids started their first day of school, they have made a lot of friends.Jack wanted fire cause he think he think he heat up the place. So his parents let him take fire class. He did everything to be what he want to be and what he need. Later on, he was doing so good, that he and the rest went to a level up. Jack started to do fire spell which it was hard and hurtful to him. When he came home, he run up to his father and ask if he have a brother or a sister that was a master fire. His father said yes that he did, it was his brother, Pop, Jack wanted to know about him. His father talk about him much. When it was night, Jack was in his bed, thinking about the fire master, not only the master, but the elements master. When it was Friday, he ask his fire teacher, if there was a special flame ability. There was a that ability, but only the golden fire master can do that type of a ability. When school was done, he told his father what does the special flame ability mean. His father told him that it was one of the best of WolfDog kind. There was a legend of it and it was difficult to do the move, but if you're going to do it, you need all the fire ability and power that there is. Jack was getting to the age of 10, he started to have a fire guitar. So, he practice his guitar and got better of it. Jack told his brothers and sisters that they could be in a band since they were great. Mike (His smart brother) talk Jack about the band that they went good, but how much it would cost. Rap said how to think of some lyrics, and Lighter said how to make good music with our music skill. Brittany said we need to sing and perform great, Miley said practice, Rapie said going to place, and Lighting said the device, too. Jack understand what they mean, Jack have a idea that he should ask their mother and father about their dreams, then they agree and ask them. When their parents heard about this, they want to give them something before they can answer their question. Each one of them have a powerful necklace and show what they are great at. Their parents said yes. They cheer happily jumping up and down, the work men's creative a music room so if they can practice. It was good for them, but the problem was, that their voices with a chipmunk, but don't care. When they went back to school, Jack was call to be in the principle, including his brothers and sisters. When they were there, the principle had bad news for them. After they have heard about that, they didn't say anything. All they can do was cry, frown, and be upset. The news was that their parents...have die by a unknown stick figures that was black or gary or a demon. They went home with the sky dark and rain came. Jack didn't want to give up, Jack said 'Even they are dead, I bet they wouldn't be happy if we give up and give up on our future!' Jack wants his brothers and sisters to meet one of his friend. They have to walk to their royal house first and and get the weapon of elements. Jack look at the house land that it was burn and kill down. Jack eyes inside was a wild fire. They also grab their instruments and put it in the box and take it with them. They have their crazy adventure like get chase by a lot of police, going to place to place, and fighting a big amy. They have grown with the claw, the fangs, and their power are growing. After a long walk, Jack finally find his friend, The Raccoon. The Raccoon have show Jack and the rest to clam and relax. He teach the kids. Later on, The Raccoon finally think it was to do to fight match. Well, they all of them fight at the same time and they all win. Jack have unlocked all the fire he needed. He wanted to try to do the golden special spirit flame fire, his brothers and sisters wanted to try the thing to, but it have different element. As they did it, they have completed it and have there own collaboration, now they live in the star and land. They have share music and Dubstep. Jack is on the God of the Master fire and the collaboration of his star. Friend (Brothers/Sisters) Hey Jack, you have a nice family of God and others, but we want to know about them and how much time you spend with them. Here are the list of people he love and care... *'Brother and Sister' Mike is a brother of Jack. He is a water type of the Puppykittywolf. The Master of water, also the master of water blow instrument. He have a collaboration in the stars, near by a lot of water. Mike and Jack can run over each other and they have each other ability, but still have their power. Mike is one of the smart thing and know about everything and I mean knows EVERYTHING. Jack think that Mike can be a spoiler, but can be helpful a lot.Jack and Rap love to make music together. Jack and Rap also love to prank on Mike and Lighter. Rap want to prank on Lighter and Lighting cause they are angry and at strong at everything. Rap collaboration are near his forest. Rap play the drum to let the planet, grass, and trees grow big and strong. Rap love to see Jack burn up and live in the fire. Lighter is not only wind, but have lighting and storm. Hurricane he also can have. Lighter love to use thunderstorm and bolts. Lighter have a lot of enemies like police, GLD ninja, and other's. Lighter love to get around with people who have the attitude that he need. He can control people who have the lightning power. That is the same like his brothers and sisters with water, fire, and earth. He always being weapon with him just in case.Brittany is a lover of dresses and Jack know that he have to carry her bags, but got use to it. Brittany is a great singer and she would write them down. Brittany is also a fire type and live near by a big fire. Jack love to fight her cause Jack love to fight a fire type. Jack found her nice, fashion, and helpful. Jack keep telling her that she doesn't have to make dresses for what they are going to do and go. So, Miley is a clam Puppykittywolf and spot Jack if he is doing anything wrong, but know he love to have fun. Miley have study a lot of the elements and how they work. She also have found some new spell and magic. Sometimes that Jack think of her name, he think of Miley Cyrus.Jack love her beats, it always get in his mine. Jack play with her and think about her. Jack even fight with her. Rapie is like Rap. She want to know what is the world coming to the dark if she want the world peace. Jack see her picking out the food from the planet and cook it.She is fast of lightning bolt, but have a brother on the sides. Jack see her with weapons like Lighter but got users to them, now. Jack think that there is a same thing about her and Lighter. Lighting could sometimes be bored and lazy. Jack think that she have a ability to have some angry issues. He fooling around, but she give him a hard lightning punch *'The Raccoon' 'The Raccoon have help them with their skillz. He even told them to clam and relax. Jack wanted to give a sword to him that was on the ground clean. *'Red' ''He help Red with the nails. He just couldn't leave Red in pain. Beside, he did said he was cute. He also told Red the story. *Shawn 'He was just taking care of Jack. When Jack told his story to him, didn't seen that he believe in the story. Jack didn't see Shawn ability or how he work in the snow. *'Broseph(Kinda)' 'Jack want to protest and have fun with him, but it was not the day. Broseph show him something and Jack get bored. Power Since Jack is a God of Fire, he have all the kind of fire type. He can also mess up someone fire ability. His clothing is also a fire type that protects him from anything come in his way. He can turn the world heat up, but he won't do that because he have a friend that is the God of Ice and Snow. Nothing can stop Jack. Picture Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Children Category:Animals